


Detention Playtime

by Skellington24



Series: Hogwarts: School of Smut and Homosexuality [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Detention, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Sex Magic, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24
Summary: Fred and George are in detention. Again. But when Professor McGonagall is called away to deal with an incident, Fred is ready to play. Right on Professor McGonagall's desk.





	Detention Playtime

Sat at the same two desks as last week, Fred and George copied out pages of their Transfigurations books. It was a pointless task that made our wrists ache, which made us less likely to do magic in the corridors according to McGonagall. It was the traditional cunning cruelty of her detentions. But it exercised their wrists and made their grips stronger when they did use magic, so it wasn't all bad really. Of course, the other part of detention was having to listen to McGonagall listing their misdeeds and giving them the same lecture on expectations for Gryffindor's as they've heard too many times to count.

That was until a first-year student barged into the classroom. "Professor! Umbridge is trying to evict Professor Trelawney, down in the Entrance Hall."

She ordered us to stay in place as she rushed out the door to sort out the problem. It wasn't a big surprise that Umbridge was being a bitch again, that was all she was doing now. That, and trying to steal Dumbledore's position. George wasn't surprised someone had come for McGonagall, she was just about the only one who stood up to the monster these days. Fred was clearly busy thinking of other things.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Fred smirked, getting up to perch on McGonagall's desk. "All alone, with Professor's desk just sitting here? I'd say there's enough space for someone to be bent over it."

George chuckled at his brother's wicked mood. It never failed to amaze him how Fred was always in the mood, always wanted him. He could have just gone over there and started kissing him, got things started as normal, but he wasn't truly in the mood. He ordered his brother to get him there by stripping himself off and putting on a show. He loved to watch Fred play with himself. His brother took his clothes off slowly, teasingly slow. Until his bare ass was being displayed to twin as he leaned on the desk. And it reminded George of why they were there.

"You know, it's your fault we were caught. You dropped that parchment. I think that warrants a spanking."

He saw his brother shiver. Fred sauntered over, hips swaying and dick waggling. He laid his front over George's desk, wiggling his butt in the air. His twin couldn't blame him, they hadn't found an opportunity to be together for a long time. And it was starting to show. Any command George gave him, Fred would comply immediately and beg to be rewarded with dick. If his brother didn't sort him out good, god knows what lengths he'd go for some release.

"I'm gonna spank you good babe, 20 times. Then things can get more interesting."

The first strike was gentle, so as to prolong the build-up of tension for Fred, who moaned loud from pleasure. George thought they'd need a silencing charm, but knew Fred would find the risk of getting caught as too good to pass up. Each spank made Fred's gorgeous ass pinker and was followed by his brother's moans of pleasure. It was enough to make George want to get it over with, but he kept the pace steady for his lover. He knew that extending the foreplay for as long as he could, would give his lover an orgasm that shook even his magic core. He just had to control his own arousal.

"Oh yeah Georgie, keep spanking this ass. Even spank it while you fuck me, baby. Please."

How could he control himself when his twin started talking like that? He needed some pleasure, not complete release but some sensation on his body. So he ordered his brother to unzip the front of his trousers and start sucking his dick. Fred was so eager to please, fiddling to get it undone in his haste. When he could finally gobble it down, it was pulled away from him.

"Slowly baby, get me hard and wet. You'll enjoy my dick more when it's in your ass than in your mouth."

His brother's ass twitched against his hand as lips slowly wrapped around the tip. The suction was slow and gentle, but felt so good to finally be touched. It had been too long. Soon George's hand and his brother's ass were red and sore, but the older couldn't stop touching it. He spread those delectable cheeks to gaze at the hole he couldn't wait to be in. He needed to prepare his brother, with fingers and slowness, but both were too impatient and on a timer.

"I'm gonna prep you magically Fred, I think we're both a bit too impatient for doing it the natural way."

Fred chuckled, "just hurry up and slam me already, before McGonagall gets back."

George sucked the tip of his wand, covering it in spit before pressing it to his ass. He didn't need to push, Fred backed up on it willingly with a sexy mewl. The vibrations sent shivers up George's spine. His magic caressed his twin, stretching his opening and spraying it with lube. Before he could position himself, Fred was standing up straight in front of him. He had an idea.

After kissing his sibling passionately, Fred swayed over to their professor's desk, laying his back flat on the wood and placing his feet on the two corners. He beckoned his lover over, sliding his hand down his chest and stomach to grope his dick. How could George resist following that path and sliding into Fred to his hilt? Fred was whimpered at just being entered, begging for all his brother could give him. He looked so wanton and sexy, similar to George he imagined. Very similar. He smirked as he started to move, head snapping back at the pressure of the tightness.

Their bodies slapped together, slick with sweat. This was George's favourite position, where he could see Fred's face full of passion and his ass swallowing all his cock. What could be more erotic? It made his move harder, faster, abusing the sweet nerves in his brother so he squirmed on the desk and tightened. Fred was close, deliciously close. He just needed something, he needed his brother to slap his ass. Like he'd begged before. George complied, slapping his ass on both cheeks, rough like his movements. It drove Fred over the edge, full force, and he sprayed all the way up to his chest with George's name on his lips.

The tightening drove George to that heavenly place, where it was just he and Fred exhausted from coming. But they didn't have the time to bask it that sweet feeling, McGonagall could be back any minute, and they'd hadn't locked the door. George zipped his pants up before helping his brother dress. They kissed, less passionate than before. Just a sweet, satisfied brush of lips.

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too Georgie, now let's sit back down before McGonagall comes back and extends our detention."

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like adding another one-shot to my series, let me know if you like it :)


End file.
